


Aüre's Gift

by caityjay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, M/M, Naga, half-dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityjay/pseuds/caityjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Milady's birthday, Aüre decided to give her the one thing he'd never really been able to give her before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aüre's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMegh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegh/gifts).



> This was originally written in 2010 for my best friend, Megh, to whom ALL of these characters belong (I have open permission to use them, however, and have known them well for many years). Basically just a short series of plotless smut with characters no one else really knows, haa. Backstory: Aüre is the only gay boy in the House, so since he doesn't sleep with Milady, he records himself with each of the bi boys in the house, for her pleasure ;)

Rinzen was curled up in his favorite chair in his favorite library with his favorite book (well, one of them, at least), when Aüre entered quietly.

"Hey, Rinzen," he smiled, crossing the room to stand behind the older man and begin to gently massage his shoulders.

"Mmm. Hello, Aüre. How are you this fine afternoon?" Rinzen politely set aside his book and leaned back into the fey's wonderful hands.

"I'm well. I wanted to ask you a favor," Aüre leaned down, his hands brushing over Rinzen's chest until he had the other man in a half embrace, and spoke softly into his ear. "You see, it's Milady's birthday tomorrow...."

—

"...Can you be certain this isn't going to be broadcast over the Internet?"

Aüre chuckled. "I'm only making one copy, and I'm giving it to Milady. So, no."

Rinzen blushed harder, but didn't protest further. He sat, shirtless and fidgeting, in the center of Aüre's bed, watching the fey set up a video camera in the corner of the room. He appeared to finish, and a little red light held steady as the younger man joined him on the bed.

Aüre frowned a little, reaching to rub a hand over Rinzen's shoulder. "You don't have to, Rinzen," he assured. "It's just for fun. I can turn it off if it makes you uncomfortable."

Rinzen grinned, pulling the fey against him. "And miss my chance to pleasure you, myself, and Milady all at once? Certainly not."

Aüre matched his smile and leaned in for a kiss.

—

"Oooooh...nnnm...." Aüre hastily brushed aside the curtain of milky-white hair to better access Ilori's delectable neck. "Oh! Yes! Oh... _harder_!"

Aüre obliged as delicate hands reached up and back to tangle in his curls. His own hands nearly encircled Ilori's hips as he pulled them down onto his cock, again and again.... 

"Aaaaaghn!" Aüre sucked hard on the other boy's neck as Ilori came, loudly and messily, jerking hard around Aüre's cock until he followed, gasping in his lover's ear and squeezing his hips tightly.

A while after they'd collapsed, Ilori's lazy smile cracked into a wicked grin. "That will be a lovely gift for Milady."

Aüre grinned back.

—

"Gods..." Aüre instinctively raised a hand to his mouth, biting hard on a knuckle before remembering he was supposed to be showing off. "Sesen..."

The half-dragon's head was in his lap, tail flicking periodically in front of the camera. "Mmm?"

The fey huffed an impatient sigh. "Gods, just... just... ahnmm...."

—

Eadoin consented to making out on camera. Both boys were equally satisfied.

—

Dayo was purring loudly against Aüre's back. The catboy grinned as he licked a long stripe up his lover's neck.

"Ooooh... Dayo..." Aüre sucked in his breath and rolled his hips back against the catboy, urging the other boy's cock further inside him. "Please..."

"Mmm," Dayo added another lick to the golden skin then nipped his little pointed ear playfully. "Okay!"

The catboy kept his pace steady, tail flicking with joyous pleasure as he let the hand that had been teasing Aüre's hip wander up to rub at the other boy's nipples. The fey grunted, biting his lip as he arched back into the half-embrace. Aüre was propping himself up (poorly) on one elbow, and his other hand was stretched behind him, occupied with pulling his lover against him (or at least trying). He'd completely forgotten about the little red light.

He was not getting what he wanted.

" _Please_ , Dayo," he whined, rather uncharacteristically, writhing with pleasure and impatience (if you'd think that after having already come three times that day he might have been a bit more complacent, you'd obviously be very wrong). "Stop teasing."

Dayo grinned again, flashing sharp white teeth. "Okay, okay. Kiss, please."

Aüre turned his head to meet his lover's lips as the other boy's hand finally shifted to wrap around his cock.

—

It had been a while since Aüre had had sex with Uzi. That was the main reason he'd saved the naga for last; after both Dayo and Rinzen, the fey was feeling pretty relaxed. Uzi was easily the most well-endowed of all the boys in the house.

Aüre was laid out on his back on the bed, Uzi leaning over him, most of his tail coiled on the floor. Their lips were locked in a slow kiss that was warming the fey's stomach. His arms draped lazily around the snake-man's neck, one hand brushing lightly through the short hairs at the base of it. He brought up his legs and hooked his ankles around Uzi's waist.

"Mmm," the naga broke their kiss to trace along Aüre's square jaw to murmur in his ear, "Eager tonight."

Aüre blushed a little, but smiled. "Maybe." He cupped the larger man's face in his hands and brought it forward to meet his bright yellow eyes. "And ready."

Uzi quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" he muttered, leaning back in to resume his kisses, but obligingly reaching for the half-empty lube bottle that had been left on the bed all day.

The fey returned the kisses and hiked his legs further up the naga's back. "Mmhm," he replied. "Just... go slowly."

The smirk he got in response to that request was positively wicked; Aüre immediately realized he was going to regret making it. He didn't have much time to fret about that, though, as Uzi was already coaxing his phallus fully out of its sheath, applying liberal amounts of lubricant while simultaneously sucking at the younger man's neck.

Aüre took a deep breath and shuddered with anticipation when he felt the blunt head of the snake-man's cock press against his entrance. But Uzi paused. Again, he rumbled in his lover's ear.

"You sure?"

At first the fey could only nod, catching his breath again as his hips just slightly twitched. "Yes," he breathed, barely, turning Uzi's head for another stimulating kiss.

Then the naga was pressing forward──slowly, _so_ slowly──filling and stretching and... gods, he'd gone far too long without this. Uzi uttered a soft groan and Aüre gasped into the kiss, his entire body twitching and trembling at the sensation. 

It seemed like it took forever, but Uzi finally stopped, holding himself perfectly still above his lover, eyes shut tight and breaking the kiss to breathe heavily against Aüre's lips. They shared breath for an infinite moment, allowing the fey to regain partial use of his mind and limbs. Once he no longer felt impossibly filled, he managed to just barely roll his hips, breaking the stillness and indicating he was ready and wanted _more_.

Uzi obliged. Steadying himself on one forearm above Aüre's head, he slipped his other arm into the small of his back, using the full extent of his impressive strength to draw the boy flush against his abdomen as he began to rock into him.

A small sound escaped Aüre's lips as Uzi began to pound him with a steady rhythm. He'd forgotten just how quiet the snake-man could be. Then again, Uzi did have frequent sex with Ilori, who generally screamed and moaned enough for five. The fey actually laughed at the thought, but Uzi didn't mind. He just smiled and lowered himself down to kiss him again.

Aüre kissed back fiercely, nearly overstimulated by the dual sensation of Uzi moving inside him and his own cock pressed between their stomachs, rubbing back and forth, back and forth, slipping and squeezing, faster... faster....

"Uhnn..." Uzi could go on like this forever; Aüre wasn't about to wait. He sucked the snake-man's tongue hard into his mouth, clutching at the muscled neck as he came, shooting hard over both their chests to the rhythm Uzi set.

The naga reveled in the sensations of his partner's orgasm, allowing the smaller man to take control of their kiss in his heightened pleasure. He didn't wait long before letting himself go, his chest rumbling with a deep groan, muscles shuddering all along his upper body and down his tail as he came deep into his lover.

"Mmm." Aüre flopped, boneless, back onto the bed. Uzi lowered his upper body down slowly beside him, smirking at the little whine the fey uttered as his phallus gradually softened and retracted from him. He reached up and brushed gently at the boy's soft brown curls.

"Tired yet?"

"Mm."

Uzi's smirk widened, but he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Aüre's temple.

"Good night."

—

Yanick later cut the last four hours of sleeping boy and naga before the memory on the camera had run out. He left the first twenty minutes, though. It was cute.


End file.
